1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch having a contact lever into which a joint bearing can be easily inserted and movable therein.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Conventional switches have a contact lever prestressed by means of a compression member. The compression member is configured like a connecting rod and at one end, bears a fork embracing the contact lever. A pivot which is accommodated by a hole in the contact lever is attached to the prongs of the fork. The pivot is abutted in a bearing ring fashioned more or less centrally in the hole accommodating the joint. For this purpose, the segment of the contact lever in the region of the hole accommodating the joint is of a box-shaped configuration. The bearing ring is inserted from one side into a box-shaped accommodating segment configured in the contact lever and provided with a first hole and then fixed in the accommodating segment with a cover having a second hole such that the bearing ring is aligned with the first and the second hole. Installation of the bearing ring serving as the joint bearing thus requires a bipartite bearing housing of complicated fabrication.